


Pas de Couru

by Jak_Dax



Series: Lágrima: Dragon Ball FighterZ X Reader Story [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Basco is from Dragon Ball Fusions, Body Swap, Dancing, English despite a French title, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, One Shot, Reader is a Brench Seijin, Related to Jeice, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jak_Dax/pseuds/Jak_Dax
Summary: You're a communications worker for Lord Freeza. After his recent revival and arrival to his home planet, you're surprised to find the Ginyu Force with him. Old feelings bubble to the surface, but what will you do about them?A/N: This is a spin-off of my fic Teardrops, but you don't have to read it to enjoy this. There's just small parts that will make more sense if you do.





	Pas de Couru

You tapped on the side of your scouter, it's communication function having become fuzzy. It was doing that recently and it was beginning to irk you. Especially with the arrival with your newly revived space lord. His return was announced months ago, but he was only reaching his planet this very day. You were part of the personal to make sure he arrived safely.

Suddenly, your dashboard went off, announcing the arrival of the thrown-together spacecraft. You contacted different stations, making sure they were fulfilling their tasks. You didn't allow yourself a break, until all signs pointed that the ship had made it safely. You grinned, taking off you scouter and rushing down to meet the returners.

You stepped into the docking bay to see the space emperor himself. It had to be at least twenty years since you last saw him. He was with what appeared to be a saiyan of some sort and to your surprise, the entirety of the Ginyu Force. You weren't notified of that. Your thoughts were interrupted as Freeza approached and you fell into a deep bow.

"Lord Freeza, we're glad that you were able to arrive safely." You kept your head low, not wishing to upset him.

"Of course. The land was efficient enough, I expect better when I am commanding a more important fleet." Freeza didn't regard you as he moved away with the saiyan-creature. You looked over as they moved away.

"She's a human, Lord Freeza's new royal aide." A familiar voice spoke up and you looked over at the other Brench Seijin. You smiled at Jeice, before rushing over and pulling him into a hug. "Ya ankle-biter! Missed me, huh?"

"Ah, bugger off!" You pushed him away, but couldn't help continuing to grin. "I thought you were dead!"

"I was, we all were." Jeice scratched the back of his head. "It's a long story, but... To summarize, we're back now and raring to go."

"Well, I'm glad. I missed you." You sighed, relaxing your shoulders. "I hate being the only child..."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one you've missed." Jeice's smile twisted into a mocking smirk. You felt some blood rush to your cheeks as you glanced past your brother. Captain Ginyu stood tall, speaking to some other soldiers. He hadn't change, his leadership aura wafting off of him, his confidence, even his boisterous laughter and attitude were still there. You had pushed your feelings down into the back of your mind twenty years ago, but hearing and seeing him, it all rose back to the surface. "Forgot how smitten ya were."

"Go, get stuffed." You brushed your hair behind your ear. "He's probably forgotten all about me. It'd be best for me to just forget it."

"Good luck. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get wasted." Jeice nudged your side before heading off. You huffed, before looking back to Ginyu. You could get over it... Right?

~Ginyu's P.O.V.~

Ginyu looked through the window, his arms folded in front of him. He was watching the view in front of him, but his thoughts were off somewhere else. To a time that had long passed, back before Namek.

"Cap'ain?" Ginyu blinked at the voice intruding his thoughts and looked to his fellow teammate. Recoome was cocking an eyebrow at his leader, as Ginyu cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Yes, solider. What is it?" Ginyu asked, sending his teammate a pointed look.

"You've been awfully distracted, cap'ain! Something bothering ya?" Recoome scratched his cheek, not seeming completely interested. Ginyu must've been more distracted than he thought if even Recoome was noticing. The captain did the best to appear neutral.

"Got lots on my mind since returning to the central hub of the Freeza Force, Recoome. We have to be ready to serve our Lord at the drop of a hat." Ginyu answered, finding that to be an acceptable answer.

"You're right, cap'ain! But... Why you hanging out, watching the nerd control room then?" Recoome pointed down through the window that Ginyu was standing in front of. The window looked above at the word of the vehicle control center. Communication from the Freeza Force central to their aircrafts happened here. Along with communication to other bases. But that's not why Ginyu was here.

"Th-This is not just a nerd control room, solider! This room is essential for the operations of the Freeza Force to succeed. To treat it with such light-heartedness... It's an insult!" Ginyu scolded his underling.

"Okay, but why are you watching it?"

"I'm just... Observing. Seeing as the technology has changed since we've all been here." Ginyu coughed, albeit awkwardly.

"Oh, alright!" Recoome seemed to buy that answer and Ginyu sighed in relief. He leaned against the wall, about to ask Recoome how the others were doing, when his teammate said something causing him to freeze. "I thought you were here to spy on Jeice's sister, ___!"

"WHAT?! What ever made you think-?!" Ginyu cried out, grabbing his teammate by the scruff of his suit. "To think such thoughts! I thought better of you, solider!"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I-"

"Oh! Ginyu! Recoome!" A voice piped up to the side of the men. They both looked over to see a surprised ___. She was holding an information pad, which she paused typing in. Her skin took on a darker tone along her cheeks as she cleared his throat. "I mean, Captain Ginyu. I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"What?" Ginyu glanced back through the window to see that you HAD left your station. He looked back to Recoome, before quickly releasing him. "Ah, nothing! Just talking about the importance of the Communication Center... You didn't happen to hear any of it... Did you?"

"Uh, no." ___ tapped the scouter on the side of her head. "Was listening to a report about the status of planet Vampa."

"Good, great actually!" Ginyu laughed nervously, before straightening his composure. "It's been a while hasn't. We haven't seen you since the peak of Freeza's reign."

"Yeah, last time I saw all of you, you were heading to Namek." The Brench Seijin rubbed the back of her neck. "I heard what happened, sorry things went that bad that fast... But I'm glad you're okay now!"

"We're glad to see you're still working with the Force, considering the crumble of the empire." Ginyu watched the smaller woman for a moment, which seemed to make her uneasy as she dropped her gaze.

"Anyways! I'll see you around!" She rushed past the two high-class Warriors. Ginyu watched her go, as Recoome gave a huff.

"She's afraid of ya, cap'ain. She got away in a hurry." The taller solider noted, as Ginyu felt his chest twist at the comment. Did he really scare her? That might hurt more than a rejection would. The captain looked back into the communication headquarters, an idea coming to his head. He hadn't done it since space high school, but...

"Maybe there's a way I won't be able scare her..."

~

"Perfect!" Ginyu looked at his new form in appreciation. He had switched bodies with a different Brench Seijin, named Basco. He looked at his reflection in the gym locker room. Orange skin, blonde hair braided down his back, and gold eyes. No doubt, ___ would be attracted to the look.

Ginyu heard a groan and looked down to his own abandoned body. He'd need to lock up Basco for a while as he tested out his new form with ___. If things went well, he might need to make his body and Basco disappear. He'd explain everything to Lord Freeza later.

Ginyu picked up his previous body and locked it in a storage room outside of the locker room. He changed out of Basco's gym clothes in favor of a white blouse and black slacks. Might as well go all the way for presentation. Now it was time to search for ___.

He began by heading to the communication center, but he found no sign of the small alien. Frowning, he tried to think where else she would be. He continued to search through the dining room and library, but no sign. He wracked his brain, before something slipped to mind. A conversation from long ago.

"You're a great dancer, Ginyu." She had complimented as Ginyu had finished his celebration dance.

"Why, thank you, miss ___!" Ginyu beamed with pride.

"Jeice always said I should try learning how to dance, but I don't think I can do it." ___ shook her head. "I could never be as graceful as you, captain."

"Like anything, it takes practice! No one is as graceful as I am without practice!" Ginyu took the girl's hands. "I know with time and practice, you might be as good as me!"

"You think so? ... Okay, I'll think about it."

Ginyu stepped into his old dance studio. Here, he and other soldiers would come to perfect their dances. Mostly it was just the Ginyu Force, but others would occasionally drop in. But he hadn't stepped foot in it since he's returned.

And there she was.

___ was dressed in a leotard and was performing intricate ballet moves. A pirouette here, a plié here, it did something to Ginyu's heart. It's pace quickened. She was alone in the studio and had caught sight of the newcomer. She stopped her movements, grabbing a water bottle from the side.

"Basco? I've never seen you 'round here before. What's up, mate?" ___ asked, before taking a swig of water.

"Ah, well." Ginyu hesitated. Was he really going to go through with this? He noticed some of her sweat dripping down her neck. Yes, he was going through this. A surge of confidence flooded his veins. "I was told you were an excellent dancer. It's clear the rumors are true."

"Thanks! I've worked real hard for the past decade or so." She smiled, before setting her water bottle down and grabbing her towel. She padded away her sweat, before making her way over. "You here for lessons then?"

"I know a step or two. Would you mind a quick practice a Pas de Deux?"

"A duet, huh...?" ___ looked over Ginyu, her eyes narrowing a little. The captain began to feel nervous, until she smiled and took his one of his hands. "Sure! Let's see what you got!"

Ginyu's heart raced and he was sure blood must have filled his cheeks, causing the orange to darken. He wished she was this forward with his real self, but he could settle for this, too.

"We can just see if you can match my steps." ___ released his hand as they stepped into the center of the dance studio. The smaller alien paused in thought, before she stretched a leg out. "Okay... Maybe we can start with a Grand Jete."

"A Grand Jete, eh? Go ahead." Ginyu stretched out his unfamiliar limbs, as he watched the less experienced dancer. She nodded, stepping back to allow room before leaping forward. Her legs stretched out in the leap, but not completely straight. She landed with complete control though. Ginyu nodded in appreciation, before performing the move himself.

"Whoa..." ___ watched in awe, as Ginyu performed the move perfectly. Her brows furrowed, before she cleared her throat. "Okay... How 'bout a Fouetté?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Ginyu laughed. ___ began, performing a pirouette and shifting her free leg back and forth without causing drag on the spin. Before she could finish, Ginyu joined her in the spin. They both finished with a flourish, the female Brench Seijin breathing a bit harshly from exertion. The captain noticed her weariness. "Maybe we should take a-"

Ginyu couldn't finish, as ___ suddenly launched herself forward and took a jump into the air. She managed to leap above his form and he managed to catch her form above his head. He held her there for a moment, as she struck a pose. He chuckled, before setting her down onto her feet.

"Huh, you really have become a great dancer."

"It's... Taken some time." She panted, brushing some stray hairs back. A smile grew on her lips as she looked back to Ginyu. "You're an amazing dancer... I've always loved that 'bout you, Ginyu."

"Heh, well, I have been-"

"Kami! I knew it!" Suddenly Ginyu was struck against the cheek from the smaller solider. He looked back to her in shock, to find her fuming. "Ginyu! What are you doing in my cousin's body?!"

"Cousin?!" Ginyu reared back in shock. "Basco is your cousin?!"

"Of course he is, you idiot! Bugger me, why does something like this have to happen to me?!" ___ was almost spitting with anger, as she shot the captain another look. "What'd you hope to gain from this, huh? Wanted to embarrass me or something?!"

"What? No! I-! Ugh..." Ginyu rubbed his face in exasperation. How was he suppose to explain this? He swapped bodies to try and gain your attraction? He couldn't say that! He noticed your angered expression become... It would appear, hopeless. "You're scared of me..."

"Huh?" That hopelessness became confusion.

"Even twenty years ago, every time I've been around you, you've been... Distant. I figured it's because I'm too loud, forward, just generally intimidating. I figured in a different form, you wouldn't be so scared of me." Ginyu partially admitted. He could leave out the attraction part. The woman frowned at this, her gaze dropping to the floor with a sigh.

"You do intimidate me." Ginyu felt his heart crack, but her next words halted the destruction. "But that's what makes you so attractive."

"Wh-what?!" Ginyu about collapsed hearing that.

"That's why I'm so nervous around yah! I'm afraid to say something stupid!" ___ twisted some hair around her finger and let out a frustrated grunt. "That sounds stupid admitting it..."

"You're attracted to me..."

"Well, yeah. Who wouldn't be?"

"..." Ginyu's heart seemed to heal itself as he took ahold of the girl and went in for a kiss. He was stopped by a hand placed on his lips.

"Ah! No! I can't kiss you while you're in my cousin's body!" ___ almost shrieked, stepping out of his grasp. At this point, her cheeks had incredibly darkened.

"Right, right... But you really don't mind my own body?" Ginyu asked, feeling a bit unsure. He could look however she wanted him to, she just need ask. A small smile came to her lips as she shook her head.

"No, I don't care if your skin is purple, orange, or even a rainbow! I like you, Ginyu, and everything about you." She began to play with her fingers, nervously. "And I mean your heart, mind, and whatever body you'd pick... Unless it's a relative of mine. I cross the line there."

"As you wish, my lady." Ginyu dipped into a low bow, before looking up at her with a grin. "That is, if you would be mine."

"I'll take you up on that offer."

~Reader's P.O.V.~

It was the day after the strange encounter with Ginyu. Your cousin had no recollection of the day before, but you couldn't get it out of your mind. Unfortunately you hadn't seen the Force's captain at all since the experience. You were starting to worry that it was a joke.

You walked down a hall, finishing a report on your communications pad. You turned off the device to look out the window at the view of space. The stars twinkled, your mind a million places at one. You began to settle on a topic within your thoughts, when a rough hand took ahold of your chin. It turned your head to the side and up, as a pair of chapped lips met yours.

"Mm." Ginyu pulled away from you, sending you a smirk. "Excuse my absence, my lady. Lord Freeza has had me and the rest of the Ginyu Force hard at work, preparing for our next mission. I trust you haven't missed me too much?"

"I, uh, well..." Your cheeks became dark, but you couldn't find the words and you couldn't look away. Ginyu's smirk only grew as his hand moved to cup your cheek.

"It's alright, my lady. Your expression says it all." Ginyu pressed his lips back to yours, his eyes closing. You weren't sure what to do, so you decided to roll with it. You closed your eyes, placed your hands on his shoulders and relaxed. Once you got past the shock of it all, it was nice. You wished this could've happened twenty years sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be working with another writer soon. Read about it here:  
>  [Collab Stories](https://www.deviantart.com/thecorruptedpaladin/journal/Back-But-Not-Completely-793543602)
> 
> We want people to vote on what stories they want us to write out. So, read the summaries there and vote on any story that interests you!


End file.
